Just Another Love Song
by LeaD
Summary: After losing the one person that sealed her Destiny she requests that everyone live their lives as they want to. Everyone scatters to do so just as five boys scatter as well and what's the enemy that will bring them all together?? S/H L/W M/D A/T and R/Q
1. Scattered girls

Disclaimer: Okiday I just wanted to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. Oh yah I don't

A/N: MUY IMPORTANTE PEOPLE!! Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm going to shift the ages of the boys when the war happened... well I don't want to do the cliché thing where the boys are all living with Quatre (or together whether it be at Peacecraft Academy or anything) because if you've seen Endless Waltz everyone went their separate ways. And I'm not going to bash Relena 'Cuz well… if you haven't figured out her role then you're going to have to wait and see and yes all of the girls will end up with the guys but you have to pay attention or the story will confuse you since I'll be jumping around a bit with the scenes.

*~*~*~*~

          She stood at the tombstone as tears flowed freely from her eyes. She watched it shatter in pieces in front of her eyes… right in front of her eyes, literally. They had been fighting their battle and he lost his starseed somewhere. Her friends were gone leaving her to become Sailor Cosmos. Just when she thought the Enemy was gone His starseed came back and floated before her beautiful blue orbs. She reached a hand out to grab it… but she wasn't quick enough and the pieces were nothing but shards of a heart crystal. 

           That was when she felt it. The earth seemed to shift; the people of earth were no longer at peace. They started fighting with each other more. People them started to build colonies and separate. The fighting amongst each other never ceased and people began to really feud. A war had begun There was the Colonies against a powerful enemy who called themselves OZ. The war destroyed many places and people's lives including her own. Her father had gone off to war and while away he had met another woman. Her family had split up and she couldn't stay, she had to run away and leave it all behind. She cried more and clutched the tombstone in her arms.

"I didn't think you could actually be gone for good." She whispered. "Darien, Things have gone crazy since your demise." She whispered. "You kept most of the peace… and now that you're gone everything's wrong. The war has torn my family apart… I don't know what to do anymore. All I can think of is to leave."

"I thought I was the only one…" The gentle voice of Ami Mizuno interrupted the moment. Her First true friend looked at her.

"You're finally going to Germany yes??" 

"Only if you don't want me to, Serena…"

"Why wouldn't she?? She was the one who tried her best to get you to go the first time."  Mina pointed out from her spot under a nearby tree. "Remember the party we were throwing and you wouldn't show up to…."

"Of course I want you to go… You have no obligations here. Your dream is to be a doctor... and I want you to be the best doctor there is." She hugged her. "I should go finish packing up…" Serena made a hasty exit and left the two girls unaware of the two others nearby.

"She supported us all with our hopes and dreams…" The brunette said gently. "I just wish I could take her pain instead of letting her handle it alone."

"We all wish we could…" The priestess said as her eyes filled tears of her own. 'Especially me' she added silently. 

"But she insisted we all go our separate ways…" A deeper voice surprised the four inner courts.

"We know that…" Mina set down a bouquet of roses at the grave. "It's strange seeing this… we all had a long future ahead of us and it didn't happen." A tear fell from his eyes. "We were to protect a love that will last many lifetimes and now we get to do what we want... it doesn't feel right."

"We know… but hime wishes for us to be happy… at least try to make her happy, by following that order." Michelle said.

"We can't stay separated in singles though." Ami said. "Serena will be fine with both Luna and Artemis going with her."

"It's true… we need to break up in groups… It's safer and easier to find each other that way." Hotaru, now 14 years old, agreed.

"It's true one can't rely on the simple fact that the enemies have stopped coming." Rei said as all eyes turned on her. "It's dormant for now... but I fear it might awaken and we'll come together again soon."

"So it's settled… we'll leave in groups. If what Rei says is true we'll find each other again someday right??" Hotaru asked hopefully.

"Sure…" Mina said. "But where is everyone going?? I mean I have set plans starting at colony L2." She chewed on her lower lip as the others explained their plans. _'Serena, don't do anything stupid at least… I'd feel horrible as a cousin if you do…'    _

*~*~

I know it's short but review for me… please!!!     __


	2. The Singer and protected love

Disclaimer: Okiday I just wanted to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. Oh yah I don't 'Joy to my life it's a song from Gundam wing and its Dorothy's image song.

A/N: MUY IMPORTANTE PEOPLE!! Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm going to shift the ages of the boys when the war happened... well I don't want to do the cliché thing where the boys are all living with Quatre (or together whether it be at Peacecraft Academy or anything) because if you've seen Endless Waltz everyone went their separate ways. And I'm not going to bash Relena 'Cuz well… if you haven't figured out her role then you're going to have to wait and see and yes all of the girls will end up with the guys but you have to pay attention or the story will confuse you since I'll be jumping around a bit with the scenes.

*~*~*~*~

              How long has it been? A year? No, it was longer than a year… three years. He's no longer the perfect soldier because there is little or no need for him anymore. Sure the past three years had a great need for him to fix what damage had been done in the war. Now things are back to the way it was and the only people he could ever call friends decided it would be best to live their life as if the war never happened. In other words forget about the Gundams, forget about each other, and any other person they met because of the war, if their paths cross again then so be it... How could he do that though?? Doing that would only put him in misery. The woman he loved was the one he met during the war… things couldn't be more miserable than that.

"…All we can hope for now is that the peace lasts long enough for each and every person and victim to get their lives back on track. Maybe if we're lucky another war like this won't ever have to occur again." She finished her final speech about peace. He couldn't stay; no she can't ever know that he loves her like that… yet she might just know that is the truth. He left the room and headed out of the building, but he found a door slightly open and five men standing around talking. He found him listening to their conversation with complete interest….

*~*~*~

"Mina, don't get scared on me all of a sudden." 

"I'm not scared, 'Ru…" Mina said checking her hair and Make-up one final time. "…Just a little jumpy."

"Mina this kind of stuff comes to you naturally. Remember the record dealer is out there you mess it up and there goes your chance."

"I know that" Mina said sipping some of the water she had. She inhaled deeply and sighed deeply.

"Now… which song are you singing??"

"Joy to my life..." Mina said.

"Minako Aino… you're on in five!!" A woman called.

"Yeah… thanks." Mina said running to change into her stage shoes.

"Duo, Are you sure you don't mind being here?" Hilde asked. "I mean I didn't think you'd accept if I-"

"No problem at all." He said.

"I hope this isn't an attempt to help me change my mind. Duo, there was a time I would've told you yes at the drop of a hat… but."

"The timing was wrong." He said. "Understandable and you're right, we know too much about each other to make the romance live." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm old enough to know when chemistry disappears." He snapped slightly agitated.

"Duo…" Hilde sucked on her lower lip feeling partly guilty. A little while ago Duo finally poured his heart out to her, but she had a date that night and turned him down. His spirit was crushed, his heart was crushed most of all. He can't even look at her now, sure he tolerated her presence by not snapping at her often but it was like he was a different person now. The damage was done now… even if she did change her mind he'd get mad over her messing with his heart in that sense.

"Listen I came because I heard there was a new singer here… you know as well as I do music is always the best thing for me." He said gently. He was right…even his favorite song Wild Wing was what he'd listen to when it came to be serious.. And when he was angry he'd always have a slower song playing... music almost always decided what kind of mood he'd be in if he didn't want his usual carefree attitude. The lights then dimmed and a song began as a blonde with a bow stepped out on stage… She was beautiful… and normally he'd be the first to jump to the front of the stage… but his heart wasn't ready.

**_When I open my eyes, it's always_**
    
    **_A bright morning._**
    
    **_Pouring rain doesn't suit me._**
    
    **_When I open the curtain_**
    
    **_The blue sky_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Is waiting as if in invitation._**
    
    **_That's right, every day is wonderful._**
    
    **_It's my drama alone, so_**
    
    **_I enjoy it as I please._**
    
    **_If it's a dream I can paint the way I like,_**
    
    **_It will come true the way I like._**
    
    **_If I find something precious,_**
    
    **_I just start running,_**
    
    **_Joy to my life._****__**
    
    ****
    
    **_Hurry and come for me,_**
    
    **_Rescue me from here._**
    
    **_Boredom doesn't suit me._**
    
    **_If I am touched by_**
    
    **_Courage and passion,_**
    
    **_I fall in love at once._**
    
    ****
    
    **_That's right, my heart_**
    
    **_Feels loves in a special way,_**
    
    **_For instance, with that person..._**
    
    **_I have so many dreams, I can't carry them all._**
    
    **_They all will come true._**

           Without a second thought Duo stood up. The song made him really think about his feelings for Hilde and their situation. It was much too close for comfort and it only made his heartbreak in to even smaller pieces… yet it felt nice to think about it. Maybe he was becoming masochistic, but it didn't feel so bad, maybe it was the background music. Just before leaving the club he turned to look at the girl on stage… She seemed to be looking right at him with sympathetic, yet comforting eyes.

              He desperately needed to be alone. Why did it seem that one song touched him a way he didn't want to happen? It hit so close to home. When he was ready to tell Hilde exactly how he felt about her he had imagined things would be perfect. She'd say she loved him too and they could be doing things couples do right now. Instead he was sulking and she was culpable. She broke his heart and that's that… but it's not how love should make someone feel. It should be like sun shining right after an afternoon shower, not the sun dying in a mist of grey. His heart should be fluttering about and he should feel as if the war never happened and he could finally be the complete child he really should have been. Maybe that's how things should've been… The Shinigami is the god of death… or maybe the Ai no Megami doesn't grant love to those who have probably destroyed the husbands of women in love. Whatever it was it hurt like hell… and yet that singer's eyes took it away momentarily.

*~*~*~*~

                                                                                                                                                                                                     "Ok... They thought they were smart by splitting up. But we'll get all five of them." The leader of the group of five said. "And failing is not an option…"

"Yes, Sir." The four figures said.

"You understand your life is without a doubt on the line…" 

"Yes, Sir." The replied.

"Then what are you standing here for?!?! Go!!!" He yelled and Heero made a hasty cover up by pulling a pair of headphones he confiscated from Duo a little while ago and placed them on his head almost as if he was minding his own business when they walked past him. When he finally made it a safe distance away he sighed to himself again before continuing on his journey to the home he managed to get a little while ago. "Releana's in trouble…" Those were the only words that ran through his mind, as he heard the words of the hidden leader again. "The Princess is a great threat to us and she must be exterminated by all costs." The words escaped his lips as a familiar phrase came to mind. "Protect the princess at all costs… Mission accepted." 


	3. The preventers

Disclaimer: Okiday I just wanted to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. Oh yah I don't 'Joy to my life it's a song from Gundam wing and its Dorothy's image song.

A/N: MUY IMPORTANTE PEOPLE!! Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm going to shift the ages of the boys when the war happened... well I don't want to do the cliché thing where the boys are all living with Quatre (or together whether it be at Peacecraft Academy or anything) because if you've seen Endless Waltz everyone went their separate ways. And I'm not going to bash Relena 'Cuz well… if you haven't figured out her role then you're going to have to wait and see and yes all of the girls will end up with the guys but you have to pay attention or the story will confuse you since I'll be jumping around a bit with the scenes.

*~*~*~*

                     She opened her book as the song 'Joy to my life' played on the radio her partner had been carrying. She missed the bubbly, boy-crazy blonde already. It couldn't have been more than six months since the entire group separated and everyone had spilt up into teams. Hotaru and Mina stayed together, Amara and Michelle stayed with Rei, Serena had both of the guardian cats and that just left herself and Lita.

                    Lita had opened her own little restaurant and so far things have been going great. Even if despite her wishes Lita had been helping her with her schooling bills. Ami then closed the book hearing the bell of the restaurant door open and she entered the place where she waitresses to 'repay the debt of her schooling.' She immediately grabbed her apron and put it around her waist and immediately turned on the coffee for the morning's visitors.

"So how are your classes, Ami?" Lita asked handing her a piece of toast just to tide her over for the time being.

"They're fine."

"I bet everyone's impressed by your prodigy type mind."

"Yes, they can't believe how a girl like me can go through the classes like nothing. When they first offered it to me that knew I was advanced but not this advanced." She said before blushing. "Oops…"

"It's okay to praise yourself every now and then." Lita grinned at the girl before a body crashed through the restaurant's window.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Lita screeched as another man jumped through the broken window with his hair slicked back into a tight pony tail. He looked at the two women and rolled his eyes.

"Leave this place at once..." He said glaring down at the other man who had came through first and was now standing and fell into fighting position.

"I want to know why people are flying through my window!!!" Lita yelled.

"Not now, Onna." The second man said only infuriating the tall woman, who was ignoring the fact the two men were fighting breaking her tables and chairs.

"I want an explanation now!!" She dropped and swept the feet from under both men. Without hesitation the both stood up but she attacked the one who flew in first. "I do not appreciate bodies flying through the window of my brand new restaurant only to have another weirdo come in and attack him and breaking my tables and chairs!" She kept moving keeping the man on his toes. The second one stood there in awe and anger. Most of it was anger because he was being shown up by an onna but awe because she was fast… really fast. 

"Onna you do not know who you're messing with."

"Neither do you." She screamed. "Don't go anywhere because you're next!"

"Lita… I think you should let the man over there handle this." Ami spoke up gently scrutinizing the emblem on the jacket the second guy wore.

"Hold on!" Lita delivered a hard punch the man's stomach rendering him unconscious for the moment. "Now you either tell me what's going on or I rearrange your face."

"Lita wait! That man is a preventer!" Ami yelled making both people stare at him. "Look at his jacket it has the mark on it and everything." Ami said.

"Oh… Wait isn't that a group involved with the government to stop any uprising enemies that could possibly start up a war worse than the last one that went on." Lita stood there with her hands on her hips. Ami nodded confirming her thoughts. "I but I thought they were looking for people who could possibly start one that involved nuclear weapons. They even found some suicide bombers and…" She watch Ami open the unconscious man's jacket that had a bomb strapped to him. "Oh Selene." She gaped.

"He was one of the elites too…" A womanly voice took over. Both girls looked up and saw several others.

"Elite fighter??" Ami asked earning a nod. "Wow Lita not only did you take out an elite fighter but a suicide bomber too." Ami took a knife from the counter and held it over a few wires.

"Miss I don't think you should." One of the soldiers tried intervening but before they could blink she was handing the bomb to them.

"Enjoy!" Ami said sending a conceited kind of smile and two thumbs up towards Lita who only tried not to laugh at her friend. "I guess this means the morning off." Ami suggested taking all of the money out of the cash register.

"We can go shopping." Lita said to her friend. "I guess we'll have the repairs checked out around 12:00."

"Sure…" Lita locked the door knowing it was futile because of the window.

"Hmm…" The woman stared at the two who just walked away pushing each other. "They act like they've seen worse things happen."

"They're just Onnas." 

"Yeah but one with strength who can match yours, and one with knowledge who probably surpass yours, Wufei."

"Hardly possible." He snorted.


	4. The secretry

Disclaimer: Okiday I just wanted to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. Oh yah I don't 'Joy to my life it's a song from Gundam wing and its Dorothy's image song.

A/N: MUY IMPORTANTE PEOPLE!! Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm going to shift the ages of the boys when the war happened... well I don't want to do the cliché thing where the boys are all living with Quatre (or together whether it be at Peacecraft Academy or anything) because if you've seen Endless Waltz everyone went their separate ways. And I'm not going to bash Relena 'Cuz well… if you haven't figured out her role then you're going to have to wait and see and yes all of the girls will end up with the guys but you have to pay attention or the story will confuse you since I'll be jumping around a bit with the scenes.

*~*~*~*

 "Now are you sure you've all the chores for the afternoon?" A Raven haired girl asked tugging on a red blouse to wear with her black skirt.

"Rei, you really wanted this job, so we can take care of a few chores… I even let Michelle watch over Chad doing his chores." Amara reassured the girl pointing out the window.

"You call that clean?!?! You've got to move faster that that!!!" Michelle yelled at the boy making Rei laugh at how fast Chad was moving. She ran a brush through her hair before placing a black headband on to keep it back. 

"Alright, I'll be back in a little while." She told Amara and ran down the stairs of the temple; she ran down the street and made it to the new Winner Corp. building that had been built. Gracefully she had made her way up to the top of the stairs but  the wind blew and she held onto her clothing hoping it all would stay in place, but she dropped her purse and it tumbled to the bottom step. She ran down the stairs after it but sadly she had a Serena moment and tripped sending someone to the ground. She got off the person and stood up blushing a bit. "I'm so sorry." She said to the person as she helped them up and attempted to fix his clothes on him while apologizing the entire time.

"Miss…. stop please." The person grabbed her hands and she stopped to look at him. She froze when she found herself looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen… they almost resembled Serena's kind eyes only he had long bangs that moved in the wind.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine really." He knelt and picked up her purse just before handing it back over to her. With a smile he entered the building. She looked after the guy in awe, he was gorgeous. She blinked as the building door closed and she looked her watch.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late!!!" She ran inside the building and walked to the receptionist. "Excuse me, Dorothy." She read the name plate on the desk in front of her. Rei couldn't help but stare at the girl's eyebrows though.

"How may I help you??" The woman looked up at her.

"I am here to see a Mr. Winner for a job interview." Her statement was plain and simple.

"Yes, he has just come back from lunch." The receptionist picked up the phone. "Yes, Mr. Winner?? Your 2:30 is here… Ok I'll send her up." The woman hung up the phone. "Take the elevator to the fifteenth floor and you'll see a hallway, go straight down the hallway and you'll come to his office."

"Thank you." Rei said walking to the elevator. She got inside and it was empty. She sighed to herself as she thought about that really cute guy she had seen previously… Nice eyes, good hair, even better butt. "I'm turning into Mina." She sighed and walked down the hallway and knocked on the door that was marked 'Quatre R. Winner.'

"Come in!" The voiced called on the other side. She opened the door and froze 'oh god'.

"M-Mr. Winner, I presume??" She asked nervously as a smile crossed his face followed by a blush.

"Yes, and you are… Rei Hino?" He tried jogging his memory.

"Yes." She sat down nervously. 'That is sooo something Serena would do. Knock over the interviewer.'

"So…" He opened the folder.

"When can you start??" Quatre grinned realizing this girl fit the job perfectly.

"Whenever you need me…" She said realizing she got the job.

"How about next Monday? We're still getting settled into the new building ourselves and some of us working on our Japanese."

"It's fine..." She said as the door opened.

"Master Quatre, you have a phone call from the Ms. Peace craft on line two."

"What??" His face went to one of shock as Rei raised her eyebrows.

"I have to return to the shrine. I'll see you Monday at nine o'clock??"

"It's fine." He gave her a nod. "Abdul escort Ms. Hino out please?"

"Yes, sir." Abdul said and the two people left.


	5. Threats and suspicions

       Disclaimer: Okiday I just wanted to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. Oh yah I don't

A/N: MUY IMPORTANTE PEOPLE!! Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm going to shift the ages of the boys when the war happened... well I don't want to do the cliché thing where the boys are all living with Quatre (or together whether it be at Peacecraft Academy or anything) because if you've seen Endless Waltz everyone went their separate ways. And I'm not going to bash Relena 'Cuz well… if you haven't figured out her role then you're going to have to wait and see and yes all of the girls will end up with the guys but you have to pay attention or the story will confuse you since I'll be jumping around a bit with the scenes.

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                 She walked down the street of a random colony. She hadn't even bothered to know which colony it was because she could care less. Although it was true being a Sailor Scout was becoming pointless because fewer enemies had begun showing up and she was afraid her fighting skills would lower without much practice. Then she remembered she could get all the practice she needed by going to the colonies. Not too long ago the war had ended and there were baddies all over the place and maybe she'd have meaning in her life again.

"Freeze!!" A sharp object poked her in the back. He put his arm around her as if to pretend to be her boyfriend. "Now follow me without a single word into this alley." She did as told unaware of the dark eyes that watched the whole thing unfold. She then was roughly pushed into the wall of the alley and the guy had his knife pointed at her. She laughed a little bit." I didn't say laugh…" He said coldly.

"You're just pathetic… You're going to mug me with a knife?? Even worse if you attempt to rape me." She laughed hard with her chocolate pony tail shaking with her laughter. The guy then pulled a gun on her growing angrier by the minute.

"Just give me everything valuable."

"Here!!!" She tossed him an object. It had a green orb at the top of it. The body of it looked like a pen or a stick or something to matter.

"What the hell is this?!?!" He asked pulling at the orb on the top... before he could blink electricity surrounded the object and trailed up his hand and all over his body. Then it shocked him stunning him. His cries of pain went unheard as several motorcyclists drove by. When they were gone she was now tossing the object around and he was gone.

"Not yours…" She answered the question. She shoved it in her subspace pocket, immediately after she felt something hit her in the back of the head and she hit the ground as consciousness was quickly slipping through her fingers. She felt someone's hand search through her pockets, even up her shirt.

"Where did she put it at??" She heard the voice asked angrily.

"The woman just told him it wasn't his... so what makes you think it would be yours??" A Justice filled voice said and the person dropped her getting rid of the remains of her consciousness.

"Why did you bring her here??" An angry male voice asked.

"One reason. She took Jostling out." 

"You lie Onna… her taking out Bellmore at the restaurant was pure luck but jostling?!?!"

"Some strange device… It gave a weak electricity signal… but strong enough to kill him."

"Taser??" 

"No… the object itself started with electricity then traced up his body."

"Do you think she could be…?"

"The enemy??"

"If I were the enemy don't you think I would've done something after the whole restaurant ordeal?" She murmured covering her eyes from the bright light.

"Who are you??" The woman asked when she sat up.

"I should ask you the same thing…" She rubbed her eyes before opening them to reveal beautiful green orbs. "But if you must know… I'm Kino Makoto." She said and no sooner a random soldier began typing on a computer.

"Nothing." He replied.

"You lie??" The woman asked.

"Not really..." She said.

"Are you sure there's no information on her?!"

"Positive..." The soldier said.

"Oh well that's probably because I changed my name a few years back, try Kino Lita??" She said feeling a bit woozy.

"Still nothing."

"What kind of name is Kino?" A voice in the corner of the room said.

"My last name you, oaf." She retorted. "Sorry if I'm stuck in tradition… it's Lita Kino." She said as the soldier in front of the computer nodded.

"What were you doing out so late anyway… everyone knows that the worst people come out at night??"

"Like Jostling??"

"How much do you know??" The woman said.

"Enough to know the man was probably betting on taking me as a hostage… he had been following me for days…" She trailed off as the color began to drain from her face. "Ami…" She became frantic as the woman looked at her with full attention. "If he's been following me he knows where I live with my friend."

"Jostling is likely to have buddies around somewhere…" The man at the computer spoke.

"Wufei take your group and retrieve this Ami."

*~*~*~*~

"Serena??" A gentle voice knocked at her bedroom door. "Serena?"

"Come in…" A voice said gently. Relena almost didn't hear the invite but did and opened the door. When she stepped into the room it was clean and the lights were on. She saw her cousin sitting by her window as tears fell from her eyes like the false rain that was created to give people a sense of being on earth on the colonies.

"Serena…" Relena sighed. Looking at the girl in so much heartbreak made her heart break. She can't say that she has been very close with her half sister but she knew what it was like to have that special someone so close but so far away at the same time. "Don't cry… you're going to make me cry."

"Then don't look at me. I'm hideous when I cry and well… it's hard to stop. Everything seems to remind me of him." She sniffled a bit before rubbing the spot right behind Luna's ear earning a purr out of her. "The roses in that vase, because he loved roses… The Moonlight since that seems to be how we ever met up with each other at first. Whenever I trip it reminds me of our very first meeting." Serena went on and Relena pulled a chair closer to the girl.

"Tell me about him… I want to know everything about him." Relena said. "Please don't deny me of this, you're the one family member of mine that I haven't kept in touch with and it makes me feel bad as a sister. I want to be able to console my little sister. I want to establish a bond somehow… I want to help you." Relena grabbed the girl's hand. Serena looked at the girl and her eyes read that she too had a love in her life that has gone away.

"Well, you see I had to have been fourteen when I first met him. I was late for school and I was rushing down the street so I wouldn't be late. Apparently he had to be somewhere too and I didn't see him and I ran right into him. OF course I was still in a rush and turned to a telephone pole without thinking and began apologizing." A small smile crossed her face. "It was then he told me he was behind me and called me a meatball head. Several times after that I met him with my friend Rei and they enjoyed picking on me together."

"Rei is the dark haired one right?" Relena looked at the picture of her and her friends.

"Yes, she at the time had a thing for Darien but he… seemed to like me little by little. So eventually we got stuck in an elevator due to one of the youmas that appear sporadically in Tokyo and were forced to get along if we wanted to survive and get out a live. Then after that accident he came down with amnesia and we met two people. Twin brother and sister… She had a thing for him while he had a thing for me. It seems the twins' life wasn't all it was cracked up to be because something was wrong. To this day it's a bit fuzzy how we helped them but they realized the love between me and Darien and his memories had returned." She sucked on her lower lip about the lie she just told her sister about not remembering how she helped Alan and Ann.

"That's sweet…" Relena breathed gently.

"Yes, when we were together he managed to say the right thing to make me feel better, he ate my horrible tasting cooking, and he didn't tease me if I tripped or anything. He was too good to be true. Then some accident with yet another one of the random Youmas happened and he had been…" Her words trailed as she started new tears.

"Shh… it's alright." Relena hugged the girl. "It seems to me that you two were perfect for each other in every sense. A Guy like that is a one in a million chance and you're lucky to have found him, and I don't think he would want you to be sad at all. I know it sounds a bit Cliché but think about it.  If he's as wonderful as he sounds he wouldn't want you to be sad at all."

"No… he wouldn't. Everything he's done for me has been great and it seems that whenever I was sad and crying it pained him as well." Serena sighed taking the tissue her sister offered her and dried her tears. "So tell me about you… you must have some nice boy on your mind…" Serena attempted to cheer up a bit.

"The boy I have in mind is a bit unorthodox."  Relena said as Serena glanced out of the window. "When I met him the war was still in the beginning stages. He had passed out on the beach wearing some sort of suit. I took off his helmet and I checked to see if he was alright.  He came to and threatened to kill me."

"He what?!?!"

"Threatened to kill me. On several occasions he kept telling me he'd kill me and several times he had the chance whether with his hand gun or his Gundam."

"Wait, you fell for a Gundam pilot?"

"Yes, But he never could kill me. I think he fell for me, but I haven't seen him for about three years now."

"That's a long time…"

"I miss him sometimes, on a friendly level though. I guess I fell for his dark and mysterious looks and the way he was so secretive about everything." She sighed. "He seemed to have intrigued me with his brown locks that remained in his face… nice build… a voice that could make a girl shiver with fear and yet keep her excited at the same time…"

"Hmmm…" Serena noticed a figure standing outside her window not even trying to hide.  "Beautiful eyes…" She noted gently.

"Yes, He had nice blue indigo-ish eyes… they seemed."

"To look right through you to your soul..? It's creepy a bit but underneath it you can see loneliness, sadness?"

"How did you know?" Relena asked.

"He's outside my window." She said and Relena jumped to her feet and saw the male.

"Heero…" She murmured gently as he slid shades over his eyes and walked away as if nothing mattered. She opened the window… "HEERO!!!" HE paused a second in his steps but kept going anyway. "You've always run away from haven't you Heero Yui?"

"Heero… Yui?" Serena murmured the words as if they were a question and she sighed. 'His eyes remind me of Darien…'

'That girl…' Heero thought walking away. 'I haven't seen her before.' He reasoned thinking that maybe she's part of the group out to kill Releana. 'Relena seems to trust her… But that means very little in today's times… I'm going to keep a close watch on her… Very close." He thought walking inside of Relena's home to wait for her to return to her office.

*~*~*~*~

Okay I promise next chapter will be all Serena/Relena/ Heero and no flames for making the girl nice and not a psycho path!


	6. Self examinations and tall dark and hand...

Disclaimer: Okiday I just wanted to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. Oh yah I don=t

A/N: MUY IMPORTANTE PEOPLE!! Anyway I just wanted to say that I=m going to shift the ages of the boys when the war happened... well I don=t want to do the cliché thing where the boys are all living with Quatre (or together whether it be at Peacecraft Academy or anything) because if you=ve seen Endless Waltz everyone went their separate ways. And I=m not going to bash Relena Cuz wellY if you haven=t figured out her role then you=re going to have to wait and see and yes all of the girls will end up with the guys but you have to pay attention or the story will confuse you since I=ll be jumping around a bit with the scenes

*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you=ll be okay?"

"I'm positive... you just go off and find your cute blue-eyed boy toy..." Serena smiled a small smile... enough to melt the cautious barrier Relena had built when it came to the half sibling.

"Just make sure you=ll be ready for dinner in half an hour."

"You know I never miss a meal!" Serena said just before the door closed. Relena sighed deeply and headed off to her office. 

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get back here..."

"Heero..." She stood partly stunned, but then she shouldn't be she had seen him only moments ago. "Umm, what are you doing here?"

"I would hate to tell you but your life is in danger."

"What... are you talking about?" She asked slowly.

"There are still details to work out but listen to me when I say this, be careful of the people you meet, greet, don't go anywhere alone and be weary of those invited in your home." He said making a slight innuendo that she easily caught.

"You're not talking about Serena are you?" Relena frowned at him. Heero said nothing confirming her suspicions. "Heero Yui I hope you aren't talking about my sister like that!" 

"Sister?"

"Half sister, but that doesn't matter! The girl is not dangerous! She just lost her fiancé a couple of weeks ago!" Relena sighed. "When I heard the news I invited her here so she could get away and fix herself! She declined but I kept insisting she needed to be around people who loved her and well... her life=s been difficult." Relena slowed down looking at his face. Apparently her words mattered little to him.

"Be careful of the people you trust." He repeated making her angry. For the first time in his life he could see the pure anger in her face.

"Heero Yui this isn't the war still! Not everyone is untrustworthy! I don't know but it seems you have not changed over the past three years." She said in a huff and left her office rather angrily. "Honestly one would think that man purposely looks for any reason to not trust anyone." Relena pouted walking off to one of the many balconies in her home. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Artemis jumped on the ledge next to her. She gently reached and scratched the area just behind his right ear making him purr. "Men are hard to understand.@ She whispered to the cat. "I honestly thought that maybe he did have feelings for me and he came to make sure they existed... or maybe even if he came just to visit. Maybe we could actually get to know each other like friends."

"Meow…" Artemis rubbed his head into her hand.

"Maybe we should go find Serena; it's almost time for dinner."

"Come on Luna… let's finally explore this place."  Serena said as Luna jumped into her arms and they headed off. 

            They walked off and went into the library which happened to be right next to Relena's office. She paused at the door when she  heard the word fiancé. Soon another voice followed and she heard anger in Relena's voice and she heard the name Heero Yui and them something muffled before the girl stormed out of her office. She watched Relena leave her office furiously. Soon after a white cat poked his head out of the office... He looked at the two before following Relena. Serena stood there a few moments longer before he stepped out of her office. He looked at her and his eyes seemed to go right through her. She sucked on her lower lip a bit unsure if she should say anything.

"Hi?" She said and he glared at her making her chew on her lips again. She searched his eyes and sighed. They were blue… not the same lively blue that Darien had but the simple fact that they were blue… "Well, umm, nice meeting you… I think." 

"Who are you and who do you work for?"  He said watching her.

"My name is Serena Tsukino and I don't work for anyone." She said before smiling a small smile. "Of course in Rei's eyes for me never really working hard made her think I was awfully lazy. Sure I tend to be from time to time but I never hesitated to work hard when really asked to as long as it doesn't have anything to do with school." She began rambling… somehow thinking about her friends made her feel a little at ease for the moment.

'Is this all an act to throw me off?' Heero questioned himself as she began gabbing. 'She must've overheard the conversation between me and Relena and decided to play it dumb so I wouldn't consider her a suspect anymore… That or she's just plain stupid.' No sooner had that thought crossed his mind it all went silent just before the girl sank to the floor and began crying. Heero watched her unsure of what to do. Usually when he had encountered females crying he would pay them no mind because he had missions to take care of immediately and usually they were children being comforted by their mothers or mothers grieving losses of a loved one.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to break down like that." She wiped her tears away immediately and stood up and looked at Heero with her cat by her side. He glanced at the cat momentarily but when he looked at her he could still see the tears that shone on the surface of her blue eyes; eyes that were clear blue and seemed only clearer when she looked at him seemingly trying to fight back the tears. She wiped her eyes and she smiled at him… what an amazing recovery. "Anyway I think you should go find Relena. She was awfully angry, and if she's like me, she'll go from mad to gloomy over nothing. I think she deserves to have the man she loves so much by her side." She gave him a huge smile to any other onlooker it would've been a friendly smile but if he hadn't been familiar with the same smile he showed if he smiled he would've missed the sadness held behind it.

"…." He merely watched her walk off… more like sauntered off towards the dining hall.

"See… she's no threat." The voice of Relena made Heero look at her. "I told you she's more broken then anything. She had tried to be strong for her friends and told them to move on with their lives but what she really needs is a friend right now, Heero." Relena sighed. "Will you be staying for dinner Heero?" 

"No…" He said. "Be careful…" He told her and walked away. 

            His mind had been nagging him since the girl's short water works and how quickly she made herself hide the pain.  If he had to guess she was the type of girl who wore her heart on he sleeve.  She was probably open with her emotions and probably was kind hearted. That made the excuse her losing her fiancé more believable, only because her type was the ones who were happy most of the time. To have something like that happen would most likely destroy her. It also seemed the girl has many people that care about her because she hasn't tried anything brash yet, probably for their sake. 

            Why does it seem that she has the emotional strength he needed back during the wa-…?  No he wasn't going to finish that thought. Sure he had attempted to rid himself of the emptiness and pain he felt on the inside on more than one occasion during the war but he wasn't going to second guess anything because of the worst and best emotion there is... love. As of now he knew of his feelings for Relena but the girl couldn't help but appeal to him because the cold emotions she felt he had felt for the longest time. _'…She really needs a friend right now, Heero.' Was Relena implying he should be the friend?_

*~*~*~ 

{Meanwhile}  
  
"Hmm…" Ami Mizuno was sitting in her apartment reading a book on weapons. She inspected the diagrams trying to figure out how to build them and such. She wasn't sure when her interests had turn so violent but it had. She closed the book after a few moments. She picked it up and headed downstairs to the store across the street to make photocopies. She made copies of each diagram and tucked them away in her subspace pocket when she left the store. No sooner had she reached the door for the apartment building had someone grabbed her from behind.

"It's nice out tonight." He spoke to no one in particular. He was just gazing up at the stars as he walked.

             He had a lot to think about. Just recently he had decided to put his life in the limelight on hold while he tried to figure out what would make him truly happy. After some thought he had considered he should slow down and actually take interests in the females around him but how would he do so. He was the quiet type. How would he introduce himself? 'Hi I'm Trowa Barton… although that isn't my real name and I really have no name. What's your name?' Yeah not only would he freak the girl out but he would probably land himself in an asylum…. How about 'Hi I used to be in the circus as a clown…" Yeah she'll really think he's some sort of clown after that one.

"Well, no one's out here tonight." He said to no one once more… 

"You stupid bitch!" A voice yelled followed by a painful yelp. He turned his attention across the street and saw several men surrounding one girl. He crossed the street and stopped a few yards away from the group. When they noticed his presence they stopped what they were doing. "Buzz off pal, we're busy."

"I noticed." He simply said as a couple of the guys turned on him.

"Get lost…" One said. Trowa just simply stared at them before a small smirk played on his lips.

"If I don't…." He said trying to calculate how long it would be before all them were laid out on the ground.


	7. The bodyguard

Disclaimer: Okiday I just wanted to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. Oh yah I don=t

A/N: MUY IMPORTANTE PEOPLE!! Anyway I just wanted to say that I=m going to shift the ages of the boys when the war happened... well I don=t want to do the cliché thing where the boys are all living with Quatre (or together whether it be at Peacecraft Academy or anything) because if you=ve seen Endless Waltz everyone went their separate ways. And I=m not going to bash Relena Cuz wellY if you haven=t figured out her role then you=re going to have to wait and see and yes all of the girls will end up with the guys but you have to pay attention or the story will confuse you since I=ll be jumping around a bit with the scenes

*~*~*~*~*

        He walked into the bar trying to figure out why exactly had he done that. The girl he had become entrance with hadn't performed since that night… well at least not since that night he came here with Hilde, three months ago. Somehow he found himself craving her voice and yet he has found himself denied of that for quite sometime now. It was the oddest thing really. Never in his life has he ever encountered anyone who made the pain in his life any easier. Sure when he first met Hilde it was all wrong. She was a soldier of OZ and he was the ultimate enemy of OZ. It had been a big deal when she gave up her position and they became best friends. It took him some time to realize it but he had fallen for the girl and she was just falling for another.  So they went out to spend the evening together and she wanted to make it clear that he was not gaining her affection, and he snapped at her. In the end he found comfort in her voice.

"We'll wait it out and see…" He sighed softly ordering a drink. 

"I got a letter from Serena…" Mina blurted out suddenly as Hotaru brushed out her blonde hair.

"You did?" Hotaru paused in her brushing.

"Yes… I'll read it to you." Mina said as the ache she felt for her cousin and friend seemed to grow in her heart again. 

"T-that would be nice, hearing from Hime." Hotaru whispered. "I was beginning to worry about her again… and the others too."

"Dear Mina and Hotaru." Mina started. "I am glad you both are doing well. I am happy for your record deal, Mina. Joy to my life right now it my favorite on the CD. As always your voice is amazing. Life here with my sister (Yes I finally decided sister!!!) has been fairing pretty well. Apparently Relena has some ties with one of the ex Gundam pilots. His eyes remind me of Darien's. They are not quite the same blue but blue nonetheless. But he and Darien are nothing alike. Heero is… reserved… very quiet… It has taken sometime but Heero and I have come to come sort of agreement. Because of the pain of his past as a pilot and my pain over Darien kind of alienates us we keep each other company in a sense. I guess misery does love company… I await your next album and remember stay happy and true to yourself. Live life to the fullest and you'll have no regrets." Mina paused. 

"I feel bad for Hime." Hotaru sighed tying a pale pink bow into Mina's hair instead of her red one. "Just when the relationship between her and Darien finally stabled out with no outside interference it's taken away from her."

"I know what song I want to sing tonight." Mina said softly trying not to cry. "…The power of love."

"Good… let's go so we can start your next hit."

"Right." Mina stood up and examined her outfit of a long pink dress that was light more of civilian clothing instead of a star. Once she stepped out onto the stage and Hotaru handed the band the music and an upbeat song started.

"I don't believe it…" The words left Duo's mouth once he looked at the female on stage. It was her. She had come back to perform once more… He stared at her face, but something was off… she wasn't nearly as excited looking as she had been back when she had first performed. It was like the enthusiasm between the two of them had swapped. She was heartbroken and he wanted to see her.

_There comes a time_

_When you face the toughest of fights._

_Searching for a sign…_

_Lost in the darkest of nights._

_The wind blows so cold_

_Standing alone_

_Before the battle's begun_

_But deep in your soul the future unfolds_

_As bright as the rays of the sun_

_You've got believe_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe… in the power of love._

_The power of love…_

_Blazing emotion_

_There's a light that flows from the heart._

_It's a chain reaction _

_And nothing will keep us apart_

_Stand by my side_

_There's nothing to hide_

_Together we'll fight to the end._

_Take hold of my hand _

_And you'll understand_

_What it truly means to be friends_

_You've got believe (You've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe) _

_In the power of love…_

_The power of love…_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe)_

_In the power of love (The power of love)_

_The power of love…_

_You've got believe (You've got to believe)_

_In the power of love_

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe) _

_In the power of love…_

_The power of love…_

_It gives meaning to each moment_

_It's what our hearts are all made of_

_You've got to believe (You've got to believe)_

_In the power of love (The power of love)_

_The power of love…_

_The power of love…_

_The power of love…_

"Rei, can you bring the Yamazaki file to me?" Quatre called out to his secretary.

"Just a moment Winner-san…" She called back as the click of her heels sounded across the floor and right across his line of vision. It has been exactly three months since Rei started her job here and well Quatre found the girl interesting. The girl was a shrine maiden with dreams of being a performer of sorts. Apparently she knows the latest teen idol one of his many sisters loves.

"Here you go Winner-san." Rei's voice brought him back to reality and he blushed at the smile she had on her face. 

'Will I ever grow out of this?!?!" He asked himself irritably.  "Thank you Rei." He said glancing at the clock.

"I still have another ten minutes…" She said giving him the eyebrow.

"Well then I g uses you can start putting this into the computer…" Quatre handed her a file and she went to her little cubicle kind of desk a few feet away from his own desk. He sighed softly after blushing to himself for watching her bottom move again. It wasn't the first time he'd watch her feminine attributes to the point he was thankful for sitting at his desk.

"Alright winner-san…I'll see you Monday." Rei's voice called making him glance at the clock. Yup it was quitting time… but something made him pause for a moment. "Rei-chan…" He called out making her freeze with a slight blush.

"Yes, Winner-san?" 'Did he just call me Rei-chan??'

"Uhmm would you want to go out for coffee…" 'I can't believe I just said that!!'

"I would say yes, but I have to make sure Chad did his chores today especially under Amara's watch."

"Yes… Send Miss Michelle my greetings." He said almost disappointedly.

"I will… but Monday night isn't so bad…" Rei said giving Quatre a smile. "Goodnight Winner-san"

        As expected she received her applause and sang several other songs after before ending her portion of performance. After all it was supposed to be amateur night. When she left the stage for some reason he felt in debt to her… it was the oddest thing really but then again it wasn't. There were always those "teeny bopper" types of girls who idolized the Three Lights when they were big so it wasn't a rarity for a male like him to... well not idolize but harbor lustful like feelings for a female singer. 

        With a silent satisfied sigh he finished his drink and exited the small club. He shivered under the cool air and looked around at the snow produced by the colony machine. A Feature added to make it seem more like the Earth that many do not know about and few have left in their memories. He shuddered once more and then wrapped his arms around himself dimly aware that his black jacket wasn't providing much warmth but didn't seem to care. Until someone bumped right into him pushing him into a pile of cold wet snow.

"Ever hear of the words excuse me?" He yelled out to the jerk dressed in black who ducked down into the alley after flipping him the finger. Duo glared at the guy and would have brushed it off if it weren't for the sound of shattering glass and a feminine scream.

 He sighed silently cursing his chivalrous ways and he rushed down the alley. At the end of it was a black limo there and the back door to the club had been kicked in.  It didn't take long for him to add up what was going on and he rushed into the back door. He was right. Whoever that guy was, had Mina Aino pinned against the wall and with her hands above her head by glowing rings, while another girl was under a force field of sorts.

"Talk about a stroke of luck… Two at once…" The guy said. "My prince will be very pleased with me."

"And your broken nose..." Duo said as the guy turned to him almost immediately back up after an audible snap. Duo gave the guy a satisfied smirk before the guy placed his hand on either side of the broken appendage and another snap was heard before a grunt of pain. The guy shook his head rubbing his fingers across his bridge wincing with the movement.

"You have nothing to do with this?" The guy said.

"You pushed me… without apologizing. I thought maybe your mom would teach you some manners." Duo said as the guy came at him fist ready. He didn't even move and took the punch dead on and punched the guy in the gut hard making him lose his breath before passing out. "Guess I can thank Heero for that one…" (Remember in Endless Waltz Heero asked Duo to his him then Heero hit him harder?)

"Thank you…" The voice of the girl inside the barrier said from the right of him. "The control to these stupid things is on his belt." She s aid as Duo grabbed the small silver remote and pushed the buttons and instantly the holds disappeared.

"Thanks from me this time." Mina said and Duo smiled softly.

"I missed the party?" A deep manly voice came from the doorway. Apparently it was the so called bodyguard… with a box of Doughnuts in his hand. The small girl turned red with anger ready to burst.

"DOUGHNUTS?!?!?! OUR LIVES WERE IN DANGER AND YOU WERE BUYING DOUGHNUTS?!?!"

"It was my break!!"

"Do you know why that guy was here?" Duo just had to ask finally able to pull the rings out of the wall.

"No clue." She said quickly rubbing her wrists. "But it seems we'll lose yet another Bodyguard... I think you did well. Can handle the job?"

"Me? A Bodyguard??"

*~*~*~*~

Uhh… right I hope this was even REMOTELY decent. And yeah I had to add the little thing with Rei and Quatre… so who shall we visit next guys?


	8. Nearly a year

Disclaimer: Okiday I just wanted to say that I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I own Gundam Wing. Oh yah I don=t

A/N: MUY IMPORTANTE PEOPLE!! Anyway I just wanted to say that I=m going to shift the ages of the boys when the war happened... well I don=t want to do the cliché thing where the boys are all living with Quatre (or together whether it be at Peacecraft Academy or anything) because if you=ve seen Endless Waltz everyone went their separate ways. And I=m not going to bash Relena Cuz wellY if you haven=t figured out her role then you=re going to have to wait and see and yes all of the girls will end up with the guys but you have to pay attention or the story will confuse you since I=ll be jumping around a bit with the scenes

*~*~*~*~*

        She stood up off the bed slightly woozy but punched in the proper code to the room. She poked her head out and looked to the left then glanced to her right. The coast was clear! 

"This is too easy!!" She thought happily to herself and walked down the hallway shivering a little at the cold metal floor beneath her bare feet. Soft patter sound had been heard as she came to a corner. With a sigh she pulled a small compact mirror out of her pocket and held it out… nothing. Perfect. She continued creeping before punching in the code to the lab, once the door opened, she nearly screamed and fell backwards against the metal wall sending more chills down her spine.

"Haven't you learned yet I'm usually a couple of steps ahead of you, Ami? Your bump was nasty and could've been fatal." He asked with his single green eye glistening with humor. She kinda puffed.

"I can't stay in that room anymore. Three months is enough! Sally has already proved that nothing but the bump on my head was serious and you got there in time…" She tried grabbing for a name in her memory once again. Stupid concussion kept her vegetable like for the past three months...

"I don't have a name remember." He said softly stepping aside so she could sit and draw up any ideas she had to sneak out of her room for.

"I know… but it is uncomfortable to call you 'No Name'." 

"Why not? It is what they called me before I went to actually fight in the war… under someone else's name."

"So give me that name…" She said sitting in the chair rubbing her temples. Seconds later she was as red as a tomato when his hands began to work on her shoulders.

"But it is not my own… I do not remember my own name."

"I see…" She whispered softly before picking up the pencil and began scribbling things down as soon as his hands stopped working. She heard the tapping of his shoes against the metal floor before they stopped.  
"Trowa Barton is the name I took before disappearing into battle." He said and she lifted her head to look at him only to see the door closing behind him. She smiled a soft smile before going back to work. That is, until….

"AMI!!!!!!!"   
  
"Woman, would you shut up?!?!" Wufei looked up from the knife in his hand as she passed the open kitchen door. She rolled her green eyes at him before pulling her left lower lid down to stick out her tongue. He only narrowed his eyes at her before she turned from him.

"AMI!!!! I JUST PICKED UP OUR MAIL AND I GOT A LETTER FROM SERENA!!!!" The sound of her retreating footsteps echoed back before the sound of the door sliding shut was heard.

"Women…" He groaned a little to himself. 

If he had his way neither female would be there… but apparently that Lita woman was of use to the group since because of her they were in the middle of tracking down one of Jostling's partners. Apparently there seems to be six of them. Last time that one had been seen was on colony L2… and that was where they were heading… 

But back to the matter at hand. Those women were nothing more than a nuisance. Trowa had been busy trying to explain to the smarter of the two women that had come in injured by a group of thugs.  
"Dammit…" He groaned listening to Lita shriek; nearly slicing his finger open throughout the process. 

_"He looks like my old Kareshi!!" _

"Lita everyone looks like your old Kareshi…" Ami shook her head. "Anyway, Dear Ami and Lita, I figured Lita would appreciate the picture of Heero, although if he smiled any it would be better. Speaking of which I am doing better. The nightmares of seeing it happen over and over again have stopped… for now. Heero is decent company but he's a pain in the butt with his non speaking ways. I just thought I should check in and let everyone know that I haven't resorted to killing myself, I mean what for I still have the crystal. Stay together you guys. With love, Serena"

"It's great hearing from her." Lita sighed. "Oh yeah I put in my form for our trip home next month."

"It's hard to believe that it has been almost a year since our prince has died." Ami said sadly almost wanting to cry for her failure as a servant.  
"It couldn't be helped. I guess the future isn't set in stone." Lita rubbed Ami's shoulder before standing. Ami nodded softly listening to Lita's retreating footsteps. Ami reached into her subspace pocket looking at the communicator she once used on a daily basis.

"Grr… this is a woman's job." He growled in a frustrated manner.

"Can't handle dinner, Wufei?" Lita teased a little opening the refrigerator for a glass of milk.

"Mind your business, woman."

"You're not even cutting the meat in the proper sizes if you're going to make stir-fry." She flicked the huge wok hearing a slight _ping _sound to it.

"Woman…" He growled. She was tapping on his last nerve. Suddenly her hands covered his from behind.

"It has to be in thin pieces like this." She guided his hands to cut the carrots up. Despite his mumbling and glaring at her hands… his heart skipped a beat.  
"Woman…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You've got to believe… in the power of love." Serena sang from her spot on Heero's right side while Relena was on his left.

"It still amazes me that you know this Minako Aino." Relena said as Heero walked between the females in silence.

"Yeah, well Mina is Mina. Can't change anything about her…" They stopped outside of Serena's room. "I'll see you all in the morning…" She smiled hugging Relena then stood in front of Heero giving him a look that clearly read 'You better hug me'. He merely narrowed his eyes at her before slowly holding his arms out but still angled downward. Serena grinned at him and hugged him while his arms wrapped back around her hesitantly. "See I didn't bite you Heero Yui…" She stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared into her room. Almost immediately she started to strip down before she realized Luna and Artemis weren't anywhere in sight. "Luna, Artemis are you in here??" She asked just before a hand covered her mouth to stop her shrieking and something cold and sharp was digging in her left side.

"Master told me the princess of the white moon was beautiful… but never mentioned this beautiful." 


End file.
